M&Ms
by Saraha
Summary: Yaoi. Malik spends a hot summer night looking for trouble. Then he finds it in the guise of the not-so-innocent Mokuba Kaiba. Chaos begins to unfold.


Title: M&Ms  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Malik/Mokuba, mentioned Seto/Jou and Bakura/Ryou  
  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Normal  
  
Summary: On a restless summer night boredom is not quite existent for a couple of  
teenagers at least. Malik hates smoking and Mokuba cusses like a sailor. Oo;;  
It was nothing to do with little choclate candies oddly.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai, Lots of cursing, Sexually suggestive-ness  
  
Disclaimer: In the Yugioh show you just watched did Yami Bakura and Ryou  
make out? Did Malik have more shower scenes than Bulma for DB? Did Seto  
breake out the collar and leash? No? I don't own it then.  
  
A/N: I'm an idiot. An idiot who can't seem to finish anything she starts.  
I have two notebooks filled up with story ideas and first chapters as well  
as my 'In the Guise of an Angel' fic that I've slowed to a near stop.  
Damnit all to hell. I will continue writing it though, I just need the   
inspiration that for the moment I don't have. It will get done though,  
oh yes it will get done... eventually. *downs an Aleve for throbing headache*  
  
I wrote a one-shot, semi-romantic, sarcastically Idiotic, fic. That's what your  
looking at right now, yep. It took me over a week to write though for  
some reason. It's if you haven't figured out yet a Malik and Mokuba story.  
Has anyone ever seen a Malik and Mokuba romance before by chance? I think  
I may be the first. ^^  
  
Yeah so some people are now going to hate what I've done to Mokuba and  
his personality. Personally I think it fits him rather well and from what  
I've heard in the manga at least he cusses a lot. Can't wait to see that in  
my Shonen Jump! ~_^ Mokuba's really being a damn rebel in this one though  
and to warn you all he seems to have issues involving smoking. I have no  
real idea how he ended up like that though it just kind of happened and  
I decided it went well with the half-ass plot I have going, so please  
forgive me for Nicotine addict Mokuba and don't smoke kiddies it's just  
ickie.  
  
Also with Malik understand that I live in America and don't speak Japanese,  
his personality is based on the lot of Malik fics I've read episode reviews,  
vid clips, and whatever little tidbits I could get my hands on.   
  
I guess that's about it. I f you've read this far you obviously want to   
read this fic for whatever reasons and I'm not going to stop you.  
When your done I will thank you forever and ever if you review!  
They are my boost of confidence that my old school councilor seemed  
to think I lacked! ~_^  
~*~ M&Ms ~*~  
It was another one of 'those' night.  
The restless kind that seemed to bore into your very soul giving  
a sense of being itchy. Like uncomfortable silence it settled over the area  
and made everything a night in hell for Malik Isatar. The seventeen year old  
'psycho' as dubbed by most of the city of Domino was for the umpteenth time  
that summer restlessly surveying the darkened streets for nothing in particular.  
  
It was almost ritualistic the way he did it, flying down the abandoned city streets  
on a motorcycle glossed to a high finished cherry red. It was his pride and joy,  
his baby. Hell, the fact was he didn't give a damn about anything expect his bike,  
his sister, and maybe his yami. Though he probably wouldn't admit the last one.  
The taller, stronger, and much darker copy of himself was important to him  
despite what he would admit. They were two halves of a soul, brothers, comrades,   
partners, as well as lovers. It had never been that big of a deal  
to each other, it just was.  
  
Leaning back on the black leather seat of his bike Malik blew up pushing a  
few strains of golden blonde hair out of his slanty lavender eyes.  
He was dressed as causal as ever, tight faded blue jeans hugging well  
shaped legs while a shirt the same color as his eyes fell baggily over  
his chest and shoulders his firm and tanned abs bare; gold gleamed in  
the street light at the teen's arms, ears, shirt, and throat.  
  
Domino in his highly interesting opinion on a regular bases was  
really quite a dull place. There we a few tournaments now and then  
that were above boring to say the least but, otherwise all there ever  
seemed to be were goody-goody law-abiding high schoolers and the  
immense amount of people employed with Kaiba Corp. Hell, everything   
expect for the police and maybe the game shop Yugi helped run was  
owned by the blue eyed one. That was clear enough to see even if  
today had been your first time at the little city in Japan.   
  
In fact, Malik would have to guess that only himself and his own Yami  
were the only ones not somehow effected by Seto Kaiba. Then of course  
there was Yugi, the short spiky haired duelist. Too cheerful for  
his own good and the Pharaoh's hikari to boot there was know way  
in the underworld Malik would ever have more to do with him now than  
the occasional duel. Yet here he was still in Domino, home of the  
Pharaoh, his brat, and the oh-so-mighty dragon tamer without even a  
real excuse to still be around.  
  
It wasn't like he was really tied down or anything.  
His sister would probably actually be better off without him to freeload  
off her and he knew his yami unnerved the seemingly forever calm vision  
know as Isis. He didn't like to think about that though. Revving up the  
bike he took off like a shot down the street quickly turning the corner  
heading in the general direction of the apartment he shared with his  
sister and yami. There obviously wasn't anything to do in the night might  
as well head home.  
  
Of course it was then that fate had to intervene, again. He'd almost been  
home, if you could ever call a crappy downtown apartment in the poor side  
of town home that is. Frankly Domino didn't really have many bad areas,  
too many little law abiding citizens. However, here was the cream of the  
crop. Spray paint mark almost every wall with gang symbols or random  
idiocy, the cracked concrete sidewalks had grass growing up inside,  
a couple areas were distinguished with old blood stains from gang fights.  
Malik knew more than one should about the local gangs, the two biggest  
at least. They were the ones that fought over the area and Malik still  
didn't understand why. Who they hell would want to claim this dump?  
It hardly seemed worth it to fight over it at all to him.  
Of course, the gangs had tried to persuade him otherwise...  
  
Two blocks left Malik, turned sharply hoping to avoid having to kick  
someone's ass to get home. Instead of a waiting gang however what  
he saw was someone's back to him; a man facing a wall.  
To be exact, a large burly teen Malik could recognized as one of  
the weaker gang thugs leaning over someone or something.  
  
Malik curiously pulled to a stop about ten feet from his and cut his engine.  
Obviously whatever poor bastard the guy had gotten a hold of was interesting  
or else he would have noticed the scrawny Egyptian kid who kick several of   
his buddy's asses days before. That was enough for a restless antihero  
like Malik of course.   
  
Stepping several feet closer he could see that what the man had   
cornered was some short kid who was half hidden by the long shadows   
cast in the street light glow. So the gang was picking on kids now,   
bunch of fucking weaklings. Something about the situation made him  
pissed off though because before he even realized it he'd stepped  
up next to the man knocking the fool unconscious in the blink of  
an eye, the heavy body fell effortlessly to the ground as  
Malik rubbed a fist looking bored.   
  
With a sudden inspirational smirk he pulled the Millennium Rod  
from it's place on a belt loop and uncovered the dagger part.  
Before however he could do anything his attention turned to the  
kid whom was now off the wall rubbing a shoulder that the man had  
obviously injured he stepped into the light.  
  
He was a bit taller than Malik had first thought but still  
shorter than himself with long spiky black hair  
that trailed past his shoulders and hiding his eyes.  
His clothing was an oversized dark blue shirt, faded  
cutoff jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh showing  
long rather lanky tanned legs and a pair of thong sandals.  
  
For a moment Malik simply stared at the kid wondering a bit  
what he was doing in the 'bad side of town' and completely  
ignoring the sudden and unexplainable desire to throw him  
to the ground and taste the silky looking skin of the youth.  
  
Just some kid like he'd first thought, now he'd probably begin  
crying and thanking him and blubber like an idiot in front of  
him. Just what he needed, a whiny little brat crying for his  
mommy or something. The boy now only about five feet away stopped  
and dug something out of his pocket. Taking the rectangular package  
into hand he pulled a thin white stick from it and placed between  
pale pink lips. A lighter came next and lit the tip of the cigarette  
as the boy took a drag before exhaling. Malik could still not quite  
see his eyes but something seemed familiar about the boy that now spoke.  
  
"I could have handled it myself."  
  
Malik blinked in surprise. Shouldn't the kid be crying and thanking him?  
And since when did the little brats in Domino smoke? Malik wrinkled his  
nose for a moment in disgust. He hated smoking and people who smoked  
just bothered him. It was just something he couldn't stand and he'd  
forbidden his yami to ever even touch one. While most of the time Marik  
wouldn't really give that much of a damn about what Malik thought he knew  
not to cross the smaller boy about stuff like that. But the cigarette the  
boy smoked now was not the point he was so surprised about. Could handled  
himself, the hell? He obviously thought well of himself and his abilities  
if he thought he'd have gotten away from that guy without the living crap  
beat out of him or worse. After all, Malik thought finding himself looking  
the boy over again with a strange pent up feeling of lust, the kid was  
definitely something in body at least.  
  
"Didn't look like that to me, kid."  
  
Malik took a step closer and could now see as the kid lifted his up to look  
at his face that his eyes were a hue of blue-gray. He'd seen this kid before.  
Said kid's eyes suddenly grew wide and he dropped his cigarette as well as his  
attitude for a moment.  
  
"You!"  
  
At that moment it hit Malik like a ton of bricks, his own eyes went wide.  
  
"Kaiba's brother!?"  
  
Malik smacked a hand to his forehead feeling stupid suddenly. He'd rescued  
that asshole's brother! The younger Kaiba had obviously gotten over his surprise  
because he glared at Malik as he spoke.  
  
"I do have a name you know, Malik."  
  
So the kid remembered seeing him at least, hm. Now what was his name anyway?  
  
"And it is..?"  
  
"Mokuba."  
  
So his name was Mokuba. He remembered seeing the kid but, he'd thought he'd  
been young like ten or something. Surveying Mokuba a third time he realized he  
must be older than he'd thought. Maybe fourteen. The kid was lighting up  
a second cigarette. Malik felt a twitch of anger.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
Mokuba took a drag.  
  
"Mind what?"  
  
"Putting out that piece of smoldering shit."  
  
Mokuba leaned against the light pole now, long legs crossed as he exhaled.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow. Since when did Kaibas talk to him like that? Or kids  
for that matter. And why the hell was he so fucking turned on by the bitchy  
young Kaiba?! Mokuba seemed to notice his anger and took the opportunity to  
smirk, a near image of his older brother before blowing smoke into Malik's  
face causing the teen to cough.  
  
"You little bastard!"  
  
Forgetting that the boy was younger that him, that we was above beating on small  
boys, even that he was Kaiba's kid brother Malik launched himself at the young  
teen sending them both to the ground; the cigarette was now lost some feet away and  
dimly glowing. Mokuba looked surprised eyes turning from icy to large almost   
innocent orbs. Almost.  
  
"Get the hell off me you asshole!"  
  
Ah, yes. The psychotic Egyptian teenager was now seated quite comfortably upon  
the young Kaiba's legs smirking down at Mokuba as he grabbed the boy's flailing  
wrists and took them in one hand as the other went into the boy's tight jean  
short pocket producing the package of cigarettes which Malik rather happily  
squashed in one fist throwing behind him afterward. Mokuba's eyes went if possible  
even wider and he stopped fighting for a moment as if Malik had just murdered  
someone before him. Suddenly in a burst of energy Mokuba was thrashing and  
barely bumped a shocked Malik off him before going for the other teens throat.  
  
"That was my last pack!"  
  
Malik would have countered about now that he didn't give a damn but unfortunately  
he was being choked by what seemed to be a pint sized dragon in the disguise  
of a human; unless of course Kaibas were that strong. Nah, Malik would stick  
with the dragon theory. Malik was now on the ground instead wondering where  
in the vicinity he had dropped his Millennium Rod, he could certainly use it now.  
Unable to rid himself of Mokuba's death grip he twisted to the side fixing it  
so now he was on top and finally pulled the small hands off his neck pining  
his arms down to avoid anymore sudden bursts of pain the boy would give him.  
Mokuba was panting now stubbornly staring at his captor, his body in   
obvious surrender. It was only Malik's nature now to gloat.  
  
"Thought you could handle yourself short stuff?"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
Malik just barely suppressed the desire to do just that; there was even more  
skin now exposed on the kid as the shirt Mokuba wore slipped off one shoulder  
as he squirmed. Malik was so caught up in staring as part of the ebony haired  
teen's chest showed through that he didn't realize that Mokuba had jerked his  
hands out of Malik's grip making the Egyptian lose his balance falling forward  
completely covering the lanky Mokuba.   
  
So there they were on the ground, in the middle of downtown Domino, at two  
in the morning. Well that certainly unexpected. Mokuba was now staring at  
Malik, not yelling at him, not squirming, not demanding that he get off.  
Malik felt he was is haven now, Mokuba pressed flush against him panting  
in a way that made the psycho wonder if he could get away with screwing  
Seto Kaiba's little brother on a half lit street in the middle of the night.  
What the hell was he thinking!? He felt a sudden disgust with himself,  
why would he even think about lowering himself to some rapist level and  
for the love of Ra with Mokuba Kaiba of all people?! The kid  
wasn't struggling though, on the contrary he was just staring, still  
panting from lost breath his cheeks a bit flush and staring at him.  
Malik wouldn't want to move until Mokuba decided to growl and yell  
and bitch like before; it seemed highly worth the obvious bitching  
he'd get for laying on the other teen just to stay there as long as  
possible.  
  
Mokuba however seemed just as reluctant to do anything. Was it  
just him or were his pants suddenly rather tight? This could  
not be happening, oh no he could not be getting turned on by  
the psycho freak whom was one of many of his brother's 'enemies'!  
That annoying little voice in the back of his head however seemed  
to think this was rather ironic; you wander the streets at night  
to get away from your brother and his puppy's late night tussles  
only to find yourself in nearly the same situation as them!  
Hell must be frozen over mused the petite Kaiba watching with  
the deepest of interest as one of the chain clasps on Malik's  
shirt came undone and revealed more smooth tanned flesh to the  
youth. Mokuba swallowed hard; what the hell was wrong with him?  
In a sudden rush of anger with himself he shoved Malik off of him  
glaring at the other with malice.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"  
  
Malik blinked cutting off his perfect view of the boy's bared  
flesh as he turned to Mokuba's face ignoring the sudden digging  
sort of pain in his jeans.  
  
"Me! What about you baka?! I don't think Seto Kaiba lets his  
kid brother wander around in the middle of the night when   
little kids should be in bed!"  
  
Mokuba pulled his shirt straight and looked away.  
  
"I'm not that little of a kid you know, I'm fifth-teen  
as of last month. And I'd rather not hang out at the  
house when Seto's with his fuck toy."  
  
Malik suddenly found himself interested in what the  
other had to say rather, wondering quite heatedly  
whom Mokuba would call a 'fuck toy'.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Jou."  
  
Malik suddenly found himself grinning.  
  
"That blonde inu?"  
  
Mokuba nodded and Malik burst into laughter, the  
mental picture of Seto holding a leash with the  
puppy attached to the end whimpering as Kaiba  
smirked popped into his head. It was all just too much.  
He collapsed in a fit of giggles laying on the ground as   
Mokuba cast a strange look at him.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"It's hilarious! The puppy and the dragon, together!"  
  
Mokuba scrawled at this.  
  
"Well I don't see the humor in it."  
  
Malik finally catching his breath sat up looking  
at Mokuba with a smirk.  
  
"What, you jealous of that puppy?"  
  
Mokuba reddened slightly.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
Malik waited knowing there was more to it than that, for  
some reason wanting to know.  
  
"Not really of Jou at least..."  
  
Mokuba pulled his knees closer to his chest closing blue-gray eyes.  
  
"It's always been just me and Seto, since we were kids. Are mother  
and father died when I was little, not long after I was born. We didn't  
have any relatives that would willingly take us in; Seto said we could  
never think of them as family they were to be nothing to us. He's all  
I've ever had and I was always everything he did."  
  
Malik considered this, a thoughtful expression on his face as his  
lavender eyes surveyed the boy in front of him.   
  
"It sounds like your jealous to me."  
  
With anger Mokuba's eyes snapped open glaring heatedly at Malik.  
  
"I said I'm not! I'm happy he found someone that he loves, that makes  
him happy! I know we'll always be brothers and I'm happy with that  
I just..."  
  
"Just?"  
  
"... I wonder what it feels like that kind of love. Something deeper  
than family or friends. Something like forever you know?"  
  
For a moment there was silence, both thought over the words that  
Mokuba had spoke. Finally Malik sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I've never felt that kind of love before. It's hard to   
believe it even exists."  
  
Mokuba looked surprised.  
  
"What do you mean? Bakura and Ryou seem to think that you and your yami are  
together."  
  
Malik smiled warily, barely suppressing a second sigh.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Mokuba cocked his head to the side.  
  
"You wouldn't get it kid."  
  
Mokuba growled.  
  
"Waddaya mean I 'wouldn't get it'? Try me!"  
  
Malik laughed grinning evilly at the teen.  
  
"As much fun as it would be to corrupt Kaiba's kid brother, I've learned  
that it's best not to do so to the innocent."  
  
Mokuba for a moment looked baffled before bursting into insane laughter  
that was just as iritic as Malik's earlier outburst. Wiping tears of mirth  
from large eyes Mokuba faced Malik.  
  
"I'm not Yugi you know."  
  
Malik had finally found his rod, the blade gleaming softly in the night.  
What was with this guy? He was just weird, in a different way than his   
older brother though. The way Mokuba smirked now his eyes showing cool  
confidence unlike one normally of his age. Why was he feeling so drawn  
to the other teen? He just didn't get it at all. He tucked the rod away  
and got off the ground walking towards his bike.   
  
Mokuba blinked staring.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
Malik refused to turn and face him, he was convinced his face  
was a bit flush from his thoughts. What next came from his mouth   
was a surprised to him even.  
  
"You want a ride or not? I'll take you back to your house if you need."  
  
Now it was Mokuba's turn to be surprised, he was being offered a ride?!  
The sound of Malik's bike being revved up was heard and the soft rumbling  
growl was music to the younger Kaiba's ears and without a second thought  
he scrambled up next to Malik sitting right behind him and before he realized  
what he was doing wrapped arms around the other's waist.  
  
This surprised Malik and he fought to calm his racing nerves that ether  
panicked or demanded that he make out with the boy at least. He silenced  
them all with the mental yelling that the 'kid' just wanted to keep from   
falling. Conquering for a moment his overactive hormones, he started off  
towards the Kaiba mansion. It was a good ten minute drive that the two  
took in silence and nothing happened expect Mokuba occasionally tightening  
his grip or shifting in the seat. It was strangely calm for both, the  
wind that raced by blowing both of there long hair back, the arms around  
the darkly tanned Egyptian, and the warm breath that hit the exposed  
back of Malik's neck. For the ride at least it all seemed less sexual and  
more normal, like something they could do everyday and always be satisfied  
with. Malik pulled up to Mokuba's home parking clearly on the street  
in front of the long walkway to the door and reluctantly Mokuba removed  
his hands from the Egyptian and slid off neatly. Malik eyed the huge  
house for a moment before looking back at Mokuba. The younger teen's   
eye held some sort of emotion he couldn't quite read; regret? No,  
he must have imagined it for it was gone the next moment. Mokuba  
turned and looked at the house with a small sigh.  
  
"By the way thanks, Malik."  
  
"It was no problem to give you a ride."  
  
"I really didn't mean that."  
  
Malik stared slightly puzzled.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Mokuba turned back for a moment with a smirk.  
  
"Oh nothing. See you later."  
  
Malik growled and already on the porch Mokuba without turning  
flipped the other teen off. Malik raised an eyebrow as the boy  
opened the door and disappeared behind it. He turned away  
and started back towards his own home. The ride seemed to  
fly by and Malik's thoughts were elsewhere. Parking again in   
front of an apartment complex he found his way to apartment  
27b. He dug into pockets for his keys before realizing his  
yami must have forgotten to lock the door again. Not that  
it was a big deal of course with two insane teenagers and  
a woman who knew every move anyone would make before they  
even made it. Isis has asleep already in her room and  
Malik's yami lounging on the couch with a bored look,  
the TV on but muted there. Noticing his hikari's sudden  
presence he looked up at the teen.  
  
"Hey. Where have you been?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
Malik walked past him without a second glanced and made his   
way to the bathroom closing the door behind him. His yami  
got up looking puzzled at the silent hikari that was  
his. From behind the door the sound of the shower being turned  
on came and lock click closed. Marik raised an eyebrow.  
  
Malik didn't come out for quite some time.  
~*~ Fin ~*~  
A/N: Hmmm, wonder what are favorite piece of Egyptian flesh is up to?   
*cough cough*  
Alright this is the part where you click the pretty little thing that  
says review at the bottom of you screen and make me happy. Who needs  
happy-pills? Reviews are better! ^^  
  
This is though as I said a one-shot so there's no second chapter sorry!  
But if enough people review and/or E-mail me telling that this wasn't   
just a useless piece of crap I do have general ideas for a sequel...  
  
Also... *holds out a box filled with various photos of Malik in the shower*  
I bribe reviewers well. *grins* 


End file.
